earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Stamp
Stamp greet! ---- Thanks for the corrections and stuff, Stamp. -Razas Glad to help! Your stories are a lot of fun. Keep 'em coming! - Stamp Banning is Fun Looks like we double-banned that last IP. I wish I could say I feel bad about it. Hehehehe.... --Lilithia 06:55, 2 January 2007 (GMT) Gaming Blog Considering that General Help hasn't been throwing much your way, would you be interested in handling the Wikia Blogs duty? You could just take articles, stories, pictures, etc., from our Weekly Features, past and present. --Lilithia 19:08, 8 May 2007 (UTC) I'll give it a shot, sure. :) --Stamp 19:18, 8 May 2007 (UTC) First blog blurb posted. We'll see how it goes!--Stamp 19:29, 8 May 2007 (UTC) :Looks great so far! I'm happy that we're making a presence in the overall Wikia community. In time, I hope our efforts shall be a source of guidance for other gaming wikis. :As a quick question, do you know if we accidentally deleted the feature award from Gospel's page? I can't find it in the page history, but it may just not have transferred to Wikia properly. :--Lilithia 16:50, 11 May 2007 (UTC) I don't recall deleting anything from Gospel's page. Might have just been the elwiki to Wikia transfer. :--Stamp 14:31, 12 May 2007 (UTC) Blogs discussion Hi. I am an admin at Wikiality, and I've been doing the posting for our site for the humor blog. I've noticed that you and I seem to be the only people doing the wiki-to-blog thing with any kind of regularity, and I was just curious about how it was going for you. I am feeling a sort of love/hate for the thing myself: love the possibilities, hate (some of the) current limitations. Anyway, I am trying to get a broader conversation going about what's working and not, and hoped you might be willing, interested, or just, you know, generous enough to join in and speak to this. Right now, you are one of the two most experienced wiki-to-bloggers in Wikia's history! ;) Anyway, there's a thread at the "Inside Wikia forums" - I'm not sure if this is where we're supposed to talk about the blog stuff, but I figured no one is using that, either, so we might as well try it. Hope to see you there! --thisniss 00:46, 9 June 2007 (UTC) Good to be Back! It's good to be back. I'm not surprised that work has picked up for you, but your project appears to be progressing very well! I'm impressed that you were able to keep the site running with so much stress from other sources. Really, it was Euphie that convinced me to return to the site--for my own good, though. She must have become sick of hearing me say, "You know, looking at this, I wish it was more like...." I know there have been several things I have wanted to work since I took my break; now is the time to do them, I suppose! Could you place me back on your wiki mailing list? Also, have there been any changes I should know of? --Lilithia 13:34, 16 September 2007 (UTC)